


【剑始】Like Father Like Daughter

by Acetylcholine



Series: 是的，他们有一个孩子 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine
Summary: 他诧异着她怎么能生来就这样擅长微笑。他不该太惊讶的。
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma, 剑始
Series: 是的，他们有一个孩子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187471





	【剑始】Like Father Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> 一个哈吉咩单人视角的养女儿片段

*  
晚霞像玫粉或甜橙色熏鲑鱼肉悬挂在新月的弯钩上。他牵着女孩儿走过巷尾时，另一条胳膊是要被装满了羊羹或牡丹饼的牛皮纸袋占据的。铺路的青石板总渗水一样湿漉漉的睡眼朦胧，他就把那只纤细的手掌攥紧，生怕她不留神跌倒。蓄着棕褐碎发的小姑娘，一点光洒到鬓角上就掺进几抹黄金，肩膀沾着蜜渍栗子味儿。她的眼睛是透出靛蓝调的黑。或许偏靛蓝更多些，他说不准。

冰镇碳酸水盛在老式厚底玻璃瓶里，被她的指头晃得泛起一层浑浊泡沫像将醒未醒的梦。为了做个负责任的成年人，他会在她叼住塑料吸管喝饮料时蹙眉，但也会付完款走到便利店门口又折回去买一支水果棒糖给她。早餐时她举起汤匙舔她的牛奶，膨化谷物圈和玉米片要泡得软软绵绵才开始狼吞虎咽，嘴角挂着一圈白胡子。没有哪个小孩儿不热衷甜食，她把他的美式咖啡当成热巧克力偷尝一口却苦得皱起脸，握紧拳头朝他抗议。你再也不要受什么苦了，他恍惚地盯着她想，求求你最好如此。上个月她被锋利的复印纸边缘划伤手，还倔强地咬着嘴唇不许自己流眼泪；而他急匆匆赶过来就瞥见她指尖坠下来嫩叶的颜色。她还没哭，他反而先哭了。

他手把手教她摄影，她告诉他长焦镜头像象的鼻子或鹿的颈子。他从五斗橱里翻出器材也翻出一整箱杂物，被粉尘呛得咳嗽喷嚏都停不下来。用美工刀割开瓦楞纸板，找到一册相簿、因曝光而失效的胶卷、软盘、剪报笔记本、被蛾子蛀出窟窿的信和几个未拆封的安全套（当然没有让她看见）。其他东西葬身废品箱，信和相片则留下。小孩儿举着他的旧拍立得四处乱逛时踩进一件絮成窝的绀蓝色男式外套里，就佯作愠怒叉着腰指责他，而他甚至记不得这件衣服从哪儿来。他留下它了吗？她学得相当快，快门撷取的景物并非最具美学价值却全是她感到好奇的——那更为珍贵。偶尔她被允许翻他的影集，立刻能找到他们的唯一一张合照。剑崎一真，她把几个假名的单字念得奶声奶气，还贴在他耳旁小声提醒他“你竟然在对着这位剑崎先生笑喔”。他摇摇头不吭声，但她习惯了他一向如此。表现的够好，他会在她睡前弹一段吉他哄她。弗拉门戈舞曲总能带来好运气和甜甜的梦。如果她更乖些，她抱着他买的玩具咬着指甲想，如果捏上鼻子屏住呼吸吃掉咖喱里切成动物形状的胡萝卜，他说不定会领她去找剑崎。照片里从不吝啬珍贵笑容的青年人，简直跟她那只毛绒大熊似的，她总盼着早点儿见到这个可爱的大朋友。

棉短袜踏在木地板上，她连鞋都不穿就溜进暗室向他卖弄她的涂鸦，画麋鹿画山羊也画狮子和鹰。油彩都蹭在脸颊上。她抓到他工作时间昏昏沉沉偷懒打盹，那本相册翻开了倒扣在胸口，眼眶里两汪泪水都还没晾干。她跳上沙发，忙不迭地摇醒他：你在哭。你为什么哭？你做噩梦了吗？她逼问他的语气像极了一个人，他想。靠垫里黄油形状的海绵块和弹簧哼哼唧唧抗议她是一个缩小版讨厌鬼。他伸手要去抢，小孩儿就伸出藤蔓一样的细瘦胳膊来搂他脖子，边把那张相片抽出来扣在他面前阻止他继续敷衍下去。我都知道的，她信誓旦旦地说，你也很想念剑崎，是不是？你肯定也想见到他。

是。所以你要听话，现在去收拾你的画纸和蜡笔，把手和脸洗干净。他轻轻敲了小孩儿毛躁躁的脑袋瓜——她总嚷着天气太热就把头发胡乱剪成假小子模样，他从来拗不过她。

也许剑崎会来看我们，他语焉不详地对她说。那家伙还没见过你呢。

*  
栽在庭院里的红剑兰开了。小姑娘急着要第一时间赶紧来瞧瞧，才不枉她亲手用小号铁锹铲过的几抔土。他替她整理好衣襟皱褶，掸去发梢上黏的青草碎屑，再摘下一支最鲜艳的花箭递到她手中。她就仰起脸望着他，眉眼中尽是刻骨的烂漫。她柔柔地呼唤他的名字，而他不敢直面小孩儿黑得发蓝的眼睛。他诧异着她怎么能生来就这样擅长微笑。

他不该太惊讶的。


End file.
